The present invention relates to devices that can be used to make an opening in a baby bottle nipple where there is none, or to enlarge or reopen an opening that already exists that may have been fused closed.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, baby bottles 10 are typically provided with a nipple 22 that may be removed for cleaning or replacement. Baby bottle nipples are available in a variety of shapes and sizes (two are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) and are made of rubber or rubber-like material that is flexible and easily penetrated by a reasonably sharp object. Each baby bottle nipple 12 is provided with an opening 14 at its tip so that liquid may be suckled therefrom. The opening 14 desirably has a size sufficient to allow liquid to be removed by suction, but not so large that liquid will flow out of the opening without the suction. The opening 14 may take various shapes, with X-shaped (including openings formed by any number of overlapping slices in the nipple material) and circular (including nearly circular, such as ovate) being the most common. X-shaped openings are typically used in nipples such as shown in FIG. 1 having a hemispheric shape, and circular openings are typically used in nipples such as shown in FIG. 2 having a cylindrical shape, although the present invention is not limited to these nipple types and openings.
As is known, the opening 14 may become clogged or fused closed, or simply may be too small to allow proper suction. Heretofore, innovative parents have used various implements to reopen or unclog a closed opening. However, there has been no means available to reliably and safely control the size of the opening so made. For example, the end of a paring knife may be used to open a clogged opening, but the user is unable to control the depth of penetration of the knife into the tip of the nipple to control opening size. As may well be imagined, attempts to control the depth of penetration with the fingers may cause injury and are not recommended. Further, the use of implements that do not conformably hold the nipple may cause the nipple material to stretch during penetration, thereby reducing the accuracy of the size of the opening provided.
Various types of penetration devices are known, but none have been adapted to the purpose of the present invention, and known devices do not provide a safe and reliable means for making an opening of controllable size in the tip of a baby bottle nipple. For example, trocars and devices for piercing holes in ear lobes project a lancet or punch from a housing. They do not include means for controlling opening size and are not able to conformably receive a baby bottle nipple so that an opening of accurate size may be provided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel device for making an opening in the tip of a baby bottle nipple that obviates the problems of the prior art and is safe and reliable to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel device for making an opening in the tip of baby bottle nipple that includes a housing that is shaped to conformably receive a nipple.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel device for making an opening in the tip of baby bottle nipple that includes a blade for piercing the nipple material that is extended a predetermined distance so that the size of the opening may be controlled.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel device for making an opening in the tip of baby bottle nipple that includes a blade that is extended in preset intervals with a press-to-extend or twist-to-extend mechanism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel device for making an opening in the tip of baby bottle nipple that includes a handle that is U-shaped and adapted to operate with a single hand and in which the end of the blade is safely concealed.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a novel device for making an opening in the tip of a baby bottle nipple that includes a freestanding structure conformably shaped to receive a baby bottle nipple and having a cutting blade attached thereto on the end of a flexible arm.
It is yet still further an object of the present invention to provide a novel device for making an opening in the tip of a baby bottle nipple that includes a freestanding structure where the cutting blade is attached to the structure and projects upwardly from it.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.